


IM UNBANNED

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Omg yayy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	IM UNBANNED

I was banned for a month but now im unbanned

well nit banned

suspended

eh same thing lol


End file.
